Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Kane Shi Megami
Summary: When Renji questions Rukia's past sleeping arrangements with Ichigo, he may be biting off more than he can chew. Rukia x Ichigo, Rukia x Renji, however you want to look at it. FINISHED.


**Curiosity killed the cat**

**PG-13 (language)**

**Renji x Rukia or Rukia x Ichigo however you want to look at it : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **

Renji rolled over in the plush bed and scooted over to find warmth. Instead, he was met with an empty and cold bed. Growling in frustration, he sat up and hit her pillow. He knew it didn't do any good but it made him feel _slightly_ better. The clock read 8 and he cursed her under his breath. Didn't she know that the weekend was for sleeping in?

Tossing the white comforter off his feet connected with the hard cold floor and he rolled his eyes. Today was just not going to be a good day. He dressed quickly, not bothering to dress in traditional robes and headed towards the garden. That was usually where she went to 'train' or so she said. He knew better, she was there to escape the oppressing mansion they lived in and probably to think about that idiot.

When Rukia had been reinstated as a shinigami, she was not met with open arms. Those that knew her beforehand weren't affected, but those that didn't looked at her with despise. After all, all squads had lost members when that dumb ass came like a force of nature trying to rescue her.

It was suggested that she be under more surveillance for a few months, and for her safety not be allowed to live in the dormitories. So she went back to living with her adoptive family and because Byakuya didn't want any slip ups, he assigned Renji to live on her wing of the house as well.

It wasn't hard to fall back into a routine with her. After all, they had lived with each other for the majority of their childhood. Back then, there hadn't been a question about where they were going to be sleeping. The nights were cold and room was sparse so it was uncommon for three or all four of them to pool all of their blankets and share a bed. And as their friends died it seemed more like a necessity to sleep close together, even during summer nights.

When they joined the academy and Rukia had to live with another girl, it was like a slap in the face. These people didn't know what they had been through or their lifestyle, so requesting a co-ed room would have been more than frowned upon. So, the beginning of the changes between them started, and Renji hated every minute of it.

A month ago, somehow she had slipped into his room unheard, and as stealthy as she had always been, slipped into his bed. He hadn't minded, but it had been one hell of a way to wake up, although he could have done without the morning hard on. The next night he didn't even bother to pretend and left the door open. They never talked about it, he knew if he didn't approach the situation right she might stop.

Then yesterday, his curiosity had earned him a vicious blow. They were arguing over the covers, nonverbally of course, and he broke the silence by joking around, "Hey stingy has it been that long since you share a bed?"

She huffed like expected and retorted, "Hardly, I'll have you know that I shared a bed almost everyday for two months when I was….."

Her words died away and he relinquished some of the covers. The silence had been brutal and neither of them slept that night. Rukia didn't, because it brought back memories of _him_, and Renji because his anger and jealousy were eating him alive. They didn't speak about it again but he was dying to know whether something had happened between them.

He found her where she always was, right in the center of the massive gardens staring off into space. Without giving her a chance to turn around he jumped right into the source of his misery. "Did you sleep with that bastard or not?!"

Her shoulders stiffened shortly before they started shaking in laughter, "Renji, if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous."

"Quit avoiding the question you hag, did you sleep with him or not?"

Her violet eyes met his and humor was coming off her in waves, only pissing him off more. "You know, it never ceases to amaze me how you act more like an older brother than my adoptive one."

What a slap in the face. Obviously, he should have stuck with his instincts and stayed in bed. "You avoidance just proves that my suspicions are right."

She rolled her eyes before turning back to the fountain. "He didn't hog the covers like someone I know," she said and he could hear the smile on her face. "And the majority of the time, he tried to sleep under my shirt."

"WHAT?! That bastard I'll kill him!"

"But he was usually satisfied if I let him sleep against my chest."

"Wha?" Renji could feel the color draining from his face. If he ever laid eyes on Ichigo again he was going to suffer a long and painful death.

"He was very cuddly and was a great pillow. If he didn't keep his hands and face where we agreed on I threatened to kick him out of the closet."

"What do you mean the closet? What were you two doing sleeping in his closet?"

She shrugged slightly, "Where else would we be sleeping, Ichigo was hogging the bed."

The pieces of the fucked up mind game she was playing were not connecting. "If Ichigo was in the bed then who the hell were you sleeping with in the closet?!"

Rukia couldn't hide her laugh and Renji grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Listen here you little-

"Ichigo let me sleep in his closet since I had no where else to stay. The only problem was there was a perverted little stuffed animal we called Kon who was not allowed to go anywhere near his bed, so he slept with me," her eyes twinkled with mischief and realization hit him hard.

The modified soul that Ichigo saved. Fuuuuuck, he had just made the biggest fool out of himself. Rukia continued to laugh hiding behind her hand as she made her way back to mansion. His anger died away at the melody of her laugh and he cursed himself for being so weak. He followed her back into the mansion, taking notice of the commander looking at them from overhead.

Great, he'd made a fool out of himself in front of the commander as well. Shaking his head he watched Rukia's petite frame walking ahead. She may have been depressed ever since _he_ left, but at least she was acting more like she use to around him. And at least _Ichigo_ had never shared a bed with her.

He smiled the rest of the day.

Just a little RenjixRuki slight friendship fic. Or however you want to look at it.

Like it or leave it.


End file.
